stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Lokixx
-- Alexandru hr. 16 sep 2007 18:17 (UTC) : Welkom! Hoe ben je hier geraakt? -- 16 sep 2007 18:25 (UTC) ::Via Wikipedia.. via een link op een overlegpagina van een gebruiker denk ik :P Lokixx 16 sep 2007 18:27 (UTC) :::Als je op zoek bent naar een baantje, laat het me weten en miss kan je dan wel komen werken bij MenM Corp., 1 van Libertas grootste concerns -- 16 sep 2007 18:36 (UTC) ::::Ik zou graag een eigen bedrijf oprichten.. maar snap nog niet helemaal hoe het in elkaar zit.. kan jij me dat uitleggen? :S Lokixx 16 sep 2007 18:39 (UTC) :::::Gewoon een artikel schrijven over het hoofdbedrijf, filialen plaatsen in steden, enz. Alexandru hr. 16 sep 2007 18:41 (UTC) ::::Zo simpel?:P ik dacht dat het ingewikkelder zou zijn. Kan je ook meerdere bedrijven runnen? Lokixx 16 sep 2007 18:43 (UTC) :::::Yes, maar ze kunnen ook Sjabloon:Failliet verklaard worden na een lange inactiviteit. Alexandru hr. 16 sep 2007 19:27 (UTC) ::::Maar hoe hou je dan een bedrijf actief? Lokixx 16 sep 2007 19:28 (UTC) :::::Nou ja (oeps, foutje), er zijn nog geen bedrijven failliet verklaard. Maar, eh, off topic, je kunt je bedrijf wel naar de top leiden. Alexandru hr. 16 sep 2007 19:31 (UTC) ::::::Hoe maak je je bedrijf dan groter? Meer filialen? Meer klanten? Meer ...? Lokixx 16 sep 2007 19:33 (UTC) :::::::Zie de artikelen van Libertas' grootste bedrijven (Quality Holding, etc) en dan begrijp je me wel. Maar in de geneeskunde, lijkt me wel een uitdaging. Alexandru hr. 16 sep 2007 19:36 (UTC) Torens Kan je ook torens bouwen? Bijvoorbeeld; Je bouwt een toren van 12 verdiepingen. Je gebruikt er maar 3 van voor je bedrijf. Kan je die andere 9 verdiepingen dan vrij laten en ze TE KOOP plaatsen? Groeten, Lokixx 16 sep 2007 20:04 (UTC) :Ehm.. Het kan best.. maar discusseer hier maar beter over in de Kroeg. Alexandru hr. 16 sep 2007 20:19 (UTC) Ha, nog een Robin :-) En ook de achternaam lijkt een klein beetje op die van mij :-) 16 sep 2007 21:05 (UTC) Hoeveel nieuwe spelers komen er gemiddeld per maand bij? Lokixx 17 sep 2007 15:47 (UTC) Sjabloon Waarom heb jij het Sjabloon:MenM Corp./navigatie verknoeid? -- 17 sep 2007 15:53 (UTC) :Sorry.. het was een fout :S:$ Mijn excuses. Lokixx 17 sep 2007 15:56 (UTC) ::Hé Maarten, laten we het rustig houden he. Vergissen is menselijk. Btw: welkom namens mij ook. Ik ben hier vicepresident en zakenman. Ik wens je veel plezier en met vragen kan je steeds bij mij terecht. 18 sep 2007 15:34 (UTC) ::: Sorry, was al een beetje pist of door et school, dus hopelijk begrijp je dat ik daarom een beetje overdreven reageerde. -- 18 sep 2007 16:55 (UTC) :::::Begrijp ik, snix. 18 sep 2007 17:21 (UTC) Politiek Ik las dat je graag in de politiek wilt gaan. DP is nog op zoek naar extra leden. Dus eens je burger bent, kan je je aansluiten bij onze partij en kunnen we je miss een functie geven bij de volgende verkiezingen. -- 18 sep 2007 16:53 (UTC) :Ik zal denk ik zoals ik gelezen heb, burger worden morgenavond tussen 20:00 en 21:00. Ik zal dan me meteen laten melden bij de DP. ;) Lokixx 18 sep 2007 17:12 (UTC) :: Geweldig. Wat intresseerd jouw het meest? -- 18 sep 2007 17:14 (UTC) :::Hoe bedoel je? In de echte wereld? Lokixx 18 sep 2007 17:14 (UTC) ::Ben je links of rechts, politiek gezien? Indien je eerder links bent, kan je ook eens een kijkje nemen bij de LPD, een partij die voor iedereen openstaat. Je bent welkom :-) 18 sep 2007 17:19 (UTC) :::: Indien je in de politiek wilt gaan, moet je ook wel weten wat je intresses zijn. Die van mij zijn bevoorbeeld Media en Economie, dus wrs ga ik voor 1 van die 2 posten gaan met de verkiezingen (moet binnen de partij nog besproken worden) :::: @ Dimi: Goe geprobeerd... -- 18 sep 2007 17:26 (UTC) :::::M'n interesses zijn zoal.. gezondheidszorg, economische ontwikkelingen, jeugd & bejaarden, veiligheid. Dat zijn mijn grootste interesses. Lokixx 18 sep 2007 17:30 (UTC) Ik ben nog een heel grote interesse vergeten; Het weer & klimaat!! Lokixx 18 sep 2007 17:31 (UTC) ::::::'n Stop Global Warming-fan? En wat vind je van de LPD? 18 sep 2007 17:33 (UTC) :::::::Moet je een burger zijn? Bij onze vergaderingen (DP/Vergadering) kun je standpunten voor je partij, de DP, verzinnen. Binnenkort een nieuwe, kleine vergadering? Er wordt wel gestemd uiteraard. Als je de standpunten van de DP al hebt doorgelezen zijn we voor grote economische ontwikkelingen, volksgezondheid, enz. Alexandru hr. 18 sep 2007 19:33 (UTC) Ik ben alvast voor PD, sorry Dimitri. Ik heb het archief van de partij al eens vluchtig doorgenomen, en daar heb ik gelezen dat er een voorstel is voor 2 nieuwe ministers; MvGezondheid en MvHuisvestiging. Zijn die ideeën er nog? Of zijn ze ondertussne al verworpen? Lokixx 18 sep 2007 21:02 (UTC) :Je kunt ze bijv opnieuw voorstellen? Ik heb geen idee, volgensmij onbeslist. Alexandru hr. 19 sep 2007 14:02 (UTC) Weer Ajb, zie het LMI. Wil je het LMI overnemen? Journalist worden van de Global? Alexandru hr. 18 sep 2007 19:33 (UTC) :Ik zeg niet dat je ermee moet gaan stoppen, alleen dat het niet zo handig is. Anders laat je het fuseren met het LMI if you want? Ik heb er toch geen tijd meer voor :-(. Alexandru hr. 18 sep 2007 19:45 (UTC) ::Een fusie zou ik wel zien zitten. Zit het LMI in de Civitian Tower, of niet? Trouwens, waar kan ik een lijst/overzicht vinden van alle weertekens die hier zijn? PS: Van waar maak jij zo mooie logo's? :P Lokixx 18 sep 2007 19:53 (UTC) Bedrijventerreinen Misschien is het anderen ook al opgevallen dat het aantal bedrijventerreinen dat te koop staat snel daalt. Momenteel staan er enkel in Companies Place nog bedrijventerreinen te koop. Wanneer komt er volgens de plannen het volgende industriegebied? Lokixx 19 sep 2007 10:46 (UTC) :We hopen zoveel mogelijk gebouwen te delen door torens en centra te bouwen. Da's beter voor 't milieu en onze server :-) BTW: je bent van Lokeren? Ik van Berlare en vele anderen hier van Zele, buurgemeentes. Kan ik jou soms van ergens kennen? Familie van andere Temmerman's ofzo? 19 sep 2007 11:30 (UTC) ::Ik heb m'n jeugdjaren grotendeels doorgebracht in Overmere. M'n ouders zijn nu gescheiden. Ik woon bij m'n moeder in Lokeren. Af en toe bezoek ik ook m'n vader die nog steeds in Overmere woont (Kruisstraat nu), opgegroeid langs de Molenstraat. Lokixx 19 sep 2007 11:30 (UTC) :::Overmere, da's niet ver. Buitenschoolse hobby's ofzo? 19 sep 2007 11:32 (UTC) ::::Internet :P. Niks eigenlijk :S Lokixx 19 sep 2007 11:33 (UTC) :::::Azo :-) alleszins veel plezier nog hé. BTW; mag Apotheek Zonnepit de producten van Medicine NV verkopen? 19 sep 2007 11:35 (UTC) Jazeker, BTW; Kunnen bedrijventerreinen in torens of centra opgebundelt worden? Van kantoren, en woningen wist ik al dat dat kon. Maar van bedrijventerreinen? Lokixx 19 sep 2007 11:39 (UTC) :Bedrijven zijn vaak kantoren he, alleen fabrieken die produceren en verwerken, drukkerijen en landbouwbedrijven kunnen niet in torens. Maar zelfs farmaceutische bedrijven of uitgevers kunnen in torens he. Ik ga er binnenkort eens een aanleggen in Companies Place denkik. 19 sep 2007 11:42 (UTC) ::Dit weekend ga ik normaal gezien terug naar m'n vader.. owjah.. misschien komt deze naam je bekend voor; Restaurant 't Mosselken? :P Lokixx 19 sep 2007 11:58 (UTC) :::Ja, da's in Overmere zekers? 19 sep 2007 12:46 (UTC) ::::IDD. :D Lokixx 19 sep 2007 12:51 (UTC) Burger Gefeliciteerd, je bent nu een burger! Alexandru hr. 19 sep 2007 14:34 (UTC) :Da's snel :) gefeliciteerd! 19 sep 2007 15:48 (UTC) ::Dankje :) Lokixx 19 sep 2007 15:54 (UTC) Nu kan je ook lid worden van DP -- 22 sep 2007 11:54 (UTC) : Ik ben al enkele dagen lid van DP Lokixx 22 sep 2007 12:28 (UTC) :: correctie, je WAS. Waarom ben je vertrokken? -- 22 sep 2007 16:37 (UTC) ::: ??? -- 23 sep 2007 10:03 (UTC) :::: Hij heeft de LPD ontdekt :) 23 sep 2007 10:13 (UTC) Ik citeer Waar kom je tot rust? :Op een bankje: '' :*''in een gebied waar geen/weinig mensen langskomen '' :*''op een speelplein waar kinderen zitten te spelen :Mooi! Ik begrijp je héél goed en voel hetzelfde. Ik ben zo iemand die uren op 'n bankje kan zitten en "watch the world go by" :D leuk Mss bankjes op het Vredefestival 2007 zetten? 25 sep 2007 16:50 (UTC) Overstap Hey, je was eerst heel tevreden met de DP, zoals ik van het gesprek, verder hierboven kan begrijpen. Maar ineens ben je overgestapt naar de LPD. Is er iets mis met de DP, de pagina, de standpunten en kunnen we dat verbeteren? We zouden dat graag willen weten! Alexandru hr. 26 sep 2007 12:54 (UTC) :LPD is een actievere partij. Lokixx 27 sep 2007 19:13 (UTC) ::Wat bedoel je met actievere partij, kijk naar onze standpunten, wij hebben er meer. Wij hebben al twee bijeenkomsten gehad, zie ook het archief met meer dan 25 voorstellen. De laatste was in september, die van de LPD in augustus en zij hadden een groot deel gwn gekopieerd.. :-S Alexandru hr. 27 sep 2007 19:27 (UTC) :::M'n beste, Lokixx is vanzelf overgestapt en is nu een permanent lid. Vind je het niet stom om er nu alles aan te doen dat 'ie maar terugkomt? 28 sep 2007 05:58 (UTC) ::::"Permanent lid", is dit iets nieuws? Alexandru hr. 28 sep 2007 12:52 (UTC) ::::: Ik vind het excuus van die actievere partij echt stom. Bedenk trouwens ook eens dat ze niet echt orgineel zijn, ze nemen zelfs niet de moeite om zelf standpunten te verzinnen. -- 28 sep 2007 14:24 (UTC) :::::: Ons hoofdstandpunt is vrijheid, en Lokixx heeft daarvan gebruik gemaakt en is bij de LPD gekomen. Maar meer kan ik er ook niet over zeggen, het is namelijk zijn beslissing. 28 sep 2007 15:45 (UTC) :::::::En wij hebben van het woord vrijheid gebruik gemaakt om te vragen naar zijn reden. En het is onze mening dat het een reden is die nergens op slaat.. Alexandru hr. 28 sep 2007 16:11 (UTC) ::::::::Zagen helpt niet bij mij. Ik blijf bij LPD. Lokixx 28 sep 2007 16:59 (UTC) Voorstel Wat vind je van het voorstel dat ik heb gedaan op de overelgpagina van Lokixx Comp.? -- 29 sep 2007 11:37 (UTC)